hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1988 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
The 1988 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''is a hyper-active season, with 19 storms forming. The season officially began on June 1, 1988, and lasted until November 30, 1988. Alberto become the first storm of the season that formed before June. It experienced a period of inactivity, knowing that some predict it to be hyperactive. There were no storms formed in June and July. However, when August came, a string of storms are followed. Florence is a weak hurricane but brought landslides and flooding in Central America, particularly Honduras. It is slightly deadly hurricane, but worsened by Rafael two months later. Helene impacted Mexico and caused landslides and flooding. After landfall, it was reformed into Norman when it entered Pacific. It caused about US$943 million on it's path. Michael, the most notable storm of the season, shattered numerous records. It beat Danielle's record pressure of 882 mbar, but with Michael, it has low 873 mbar. It has almost 360 km/hr, also shattering Danielle's record of 345 km/hr. Aside from wind and pressure records, it is also very destructive storm. It caused widespread damage stretching from The Caribbean up to New Mexico. It caused US$22.3 Billion in damage. Nadine, another strong and destructive storm, did not much affect the Caribbean, but stroked the East Coast as a moderately strong hurricane, but very destructive. Patty threatens the areas affected by Michael, but ended up striking the Gulf Coast instead as a moderately strong hurricane. It is still a very destructive storm. Rafael affected the most areas affected by Florence, but a way stronger and way more damaging. It got an unusual track - Being an Atlantic-Pacific crossover like Helene did but more further. It caused US$11 Billion and a lot more deadlier with amounting to more than 2500. Tony, the last storm of the season, is slightly destructive but not as previous ones. It became extratropical on November 25. Systems Tropical Storm Alberto Tropical Storm Brenda Hurricane Chris Tropical Storm Dorothy Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gilbert Hurricane Helene - Norman Hurricane Isaac Tropical Storm Joan Hurricane Keith Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Hurricane Nadine Tropical Storm Oscar Hurricane Patty Hurricane Rafael - Sergio Tropical Storm Sandy Hurricane Tony Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 1988 season. The names not retired will be used again in the 1994 season. This is the same list used in 1982 except for Brenda and Dorothy, which replaces Beryl and Debby. The names Brenda, Dorothy, Leslie, Michael, Nadine, Oscar, Patty, Rafael, Sandy and Tony were used for the first time while Valerie and William wasn't used in this season. Retirement In the spring of 1989, the World Meteorological Organization retired six names: '''Florence, Helene, Michael, Nadine, Patty, and '''Rafael '''due to loss of life and damage caused by these storms. These are replaced by ''Filomena, Heidi, Manny, Nadia, Penny and Russell ''for 1994 Season. Season Effects Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Past atlantic hurricane seasons Category:What-might-have-been seasons